


Attracted to Her

by SweetSecretss



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSecretss/pseuds/SweetSecretss
Summary: Just a series of Korrasami one-shots!!P.S.: I don't own any of the LOK characters, just every other character.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Strength

> _ When I first started with you I thought it was only a matter of time before depression would take you over. And there was that one summer when it came close, but it didn’t happen. Every day you get up and learn something new. Every day you find something to be happy about. _
> 
> _ ~ Everything Everything _

The day was beautiful. The sun touched Asami’s skin as if it was trying to comfort her, embrace her in this warm and soft hug. The air smelled of freshly cut grass, where she laid. There was nothing but mountains, trees and nature around the country house she and Korra went for a vacation. It brought a sense of calmness, and Asami liked that. 

Korra watched, from the kitchen window, while her girlfriend just laid there peacefully. She had noticed that the raven-haired girl was having an “off” day. All she wanted was to cuddle and to comfort her but she knew better not to bother her, especially today.

Asami tried to, but she couldn’t keep her head from trailing back to all the crap that’s happened throughout this last year. Today was completing exactly one year from her father’s death, from the battle against Kuvira, from almost losing Korra. After the amazing few days she and Korra spent in the spiritual world things started not to look so well for her. 

Back in Republic City Asami started to feel weirded out sometimes, she didn’t tell her girlfriend because she was the avatar and was having to deal with problems involving the new formed portal in the middle of the city. 

The problem is that those moments turned into panics attacks.

***

{Flashback}

Asami was in her office, working on a project to rebuild the city. 

_ All of a sudden the image of her dad being crushed by that giant platinum hand flooded her mind. Then Kuvira’s face appeared in a clear memory from the time she was with the team to try to keep Guan from attacking the Earthbenders in search of keeping the Earth Empire up. Then that pink ray. It was coming at her. It was going to kill her. Kuvira was going to take her life. Like she did to her father, Hiroshi.  _

_ Asami was now on an empty room. She saw her father hugging her, lovingly. Then he disappeared. Nowhere to be found. And she was alone. No one could hear her screams, her cries for help.  _

_ Korra came close to her, they were on the Sato’s mansion. She brought an expression on her face that Asami has never seen before. She was scared. Korra looked scary, threatening.  _

_ “You are weak, pathetic.” she heard Korra say “your father is dead because of you. You didn’t save him, you just saved yourself.” _

_ The laugh that came out of Korra’s mouth made tears come out of Asami’s eyes. She was right, it was all her fault. _

There was a knock on the door, Asami heard it but didn’t react. Whoever was out there knocked one more time and then gave up, probably thinking the room was empty. Asami finally got herself to calm down. Nothing of that was true, it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was crying, although she could not remember when it started. Looking at the clock she noticed it’s been an hour since the panic attack started. One hour. 

Asami spent some minutes sitting at her desk trying to get her heart rate down and her breathing back to normal. The feeling was like she just came out of a very long battle. Her body was tired. Her mind was tired. She really needed some rest.

{End of flashback}

***

Asami closed her eyes shut at the memory of her first panic attack, the way she was scared, scared of it happening again and yet scared to tell anyone about it. If only she had come to someone right then things could have been much easier, and she could have avoided having to deal with them alone for the next 3 or 4 months. 

The grass felt soft on her bare legs, and the flowery red dress she used made a beautiful contrast with the vibrant green below her. She shifted a bit trying to get comfortable. The sky was a beautiful blue and the few clouds were great to observe and try to find a format that made sense on them. There was a tree nearby with a visible nest and some baby birds, the baby birds were not visible but you could hear their chirps from where Asami was, she found the sound soothing. 

Korra was the first one to find out about the panic attacks, and, to be honest, Asami was very she found out when she did, even if it was an accident.

***

{Flashback}

Not many people knew this but Asami has quite a passion for cooking. She was at the kitchen cutting some vegetables to side the beef that just got in the oven. Halfway through chopping a carrot she stopped.

_ The knife in her hand. It felt heavy. Her body felt heavy. She was suddenly aware of everything happening to her. The cold floor on her feet. Hurls of hunger on her stomach. The wetness from the washed vegetables on her hands. The cold winter air coming through her nostrils. The fabric from the clothes she was wearing on her skin. The strap from her bra squeezing the side of her body she had bumped earlier. Her hair falling on her face. All that makeup itching suddenly. _

_ Everything felt extremely uncomfortable but she still couldn’t move. _

_ Tears started running down her face, heating up her cheeks. It was getting hard to get air to her lungs, as if there was something blocking the way.  _

_ Her mother was killed by a firebender and she did nothing to stop it. Her father was killed by a giant hand, like a bug, and she did nothing to stop it. Her best friends throw themselves carelessly into bad situations and there is nothing she can do to stop them. Her girlfriend is the avatar, she will always face the worse of dangers and there won1t be anything Asami will be able to fo to save her.  _

_ Her mind was hurting, her body was hurting, she wanted to move, to sit, but she couldn't move. Her grip on the knife got stronger and a stinging pain shot up her arm. She forgot everything else. The only thing on her mind now was that pain. She held on tighter to that knife. The pain got stronger. Her vision was blurry so she couldn't see what was causing it, and she didn’t care.  _

Her hand felt warmth, the pain disappeared. 

Her body felt warmth and pressure. She started to distinguish words.

“It’s okay, you’re okay, I’m here and you are okay.”

Korra!

Regaining control of her body she returned her girlfriends hug, tears still running down her face. Finally her legs collapsed, bringing both of them down. Now they were both sitting on the kitchen floor, Korra still had her arms around Asami’s body, talking in an attempt to calm her down, guiding her to control her breathing. 

Many minutes later Asami recovered enough to notice that the pain she felt earlier was from the knife’s blade, her hand probably slided down without her noticing and now she had a rather deep cut on her right hand. Korra had a worried expression on her face. She caressed her girlfriend’s cheek knowing it was way too soon to ask what had happened, although that cut really needed to be taken care of.

{End of flashback}

***

Asami was cut off of her train of thought by a beautiful certain blue-eyed girl offering her some freshly squeezed orange juice. She accepted it immediately, sitting up to take a sip while Korra sat down beside her, wearing just a top and a pair of shorts. Korra wasn’t very good in the kitchen so they both emptied their glasses quite fast. 

Korra starred at the green eyed girl beside while she admired the view in front of her. She grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze which got her attention.

Asami knew exactly what was going thru her mind.

“I’m ok,” she answered honestly “I just can’t believe it’s been a year.”

“Best and worst year of my life” stated Korra.

“Worse than when you fought Zaheer?” she looked at Korra with a sarcastic look on her face.

“Worse”

Now she was confused.

Korra noticed her silence and went on to explain “It was the best because I got you,” that brought a smile to Asami’s face “and worse because you were hurting and for some time I was so focused on other things that I didn’t notice. I could’ve lost you, you know?”

Korra faced down, but Asami lightly pushed her chin making it so they were facing each other.

“It was not your fault, ok?” Korra nodded in agreement.

“Ok.” She smiled. “I love you Sami.”

“I love you too Korra.”

Asami closed the gap between their lips. One they parted Korra had a mischievous grin on her face. Asami instantly knew what that meant. 

Before she could react Korra was on top of her, sitting on her legs so she couldn’t run away, tickling her. They were both laughing, although Asami was fighting against all the tickling and letting out between laughs “please”, “stop” or “ok you win”. 

She was able to grab Korra’s hands but she was smarter and tackled Asami’s hands on the floor above her head.

They were both breathing heavily.

Their faces now inches apart.

“Oh, this better be good.” Was the only thing Asami was able to get out before they were both involved in a passionate kiss.


	2. What a Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is not much of a party girl, but Bolin convinces her to go to one. (Modern day AU)

> _Isn't it crazy that we're stuck here on Earth and we're never getting out of it alive?_
> 
> _~ Ponti_

Stupid, stupid, stupid idea. A party? What was she thinking? Korra has been known for being fun, energetic, friendly, and in general a delight to be around. But parties were never her thing. 

It’s not like she’s one of those people who openly criticizes the whole idea of those big parties and judged anyone who enjoyed themselves on them. She just didn’t have the patience, for the shallow, senseless conversations with drunk people that wouldn’t remember a thing the next day. 

Korra isn’t a fan of this immediate kind of fun.

On the other hand, Korra does have a soft spot for her friends, and seeing as she just got into college, it didn’t seem like such a bad idea accepting Bolin’s invitation. After all him and his brother, Mako, have been trying to get her to accompany them to a party for quite some years. 

Right now she is questioning rather it was really a good idea. Looking at her bathroom mirror the whole situation seemed unnatural, primarily because she wasn’t used to any of it. She had on a blue crop top with lace that left part of her toned abdomen exposed and a white vest over it which showed off her strong arms, a pair of denim shorts hugged her hips quite nicely, leaving her tan and muscular legs exposed. 

It’s nothing she is used to wearing, but Korra felt pretty. What to do with her hair and face were now driving her crazy. Should she do a cool hairstyle? Should she put some makeup on? 

After about 20 minutes of pulling her hair up in various different ways and looking around at the many makeup items she borrowed from her cousin Jinora that she had no idea how to use, she decide on doing nothing. No makeup and her characteristic ponytail. 

Mako took on the responsibility of picking Korra up and driving her to the party, he and Bolin didn’t trust that she would go all by herself, plus Bolin had to pick his girlfriend up, Opal, that lived on the other side of town.

Mako arrived about 10 minutes late, not that korra was counting. 

“You know, it’s already dark” Korra stated pointing to the sunglasses on the boy’s face.

“It’s called style, you wouldn’t understand” he responded in a sarcastic tone with a smile.

Korra jumped on the front seat of Mako’s convertible satomobile. She was a bit jealous of the fact that he could drive, whilst she has been trying for 2 years, but for some god forsaken reason couldn’t learn it.

Korra looked at Mako, again. “You do look kinda douchy.”

“Shut up”, he laughed while driving both of them to their destination. 

***

Not to Korra’s surprise, it was a house party. When they arrived the place was packed, the front yard already had plenty of red plastic cups and drunk teenagers “decorating” it.

The inside wasn’t any prettier. Everywhere you looked there were college students and booze. 

Korra didn’t know anyone there, Bolin and Mako did go to a different college than the one she was going to attend, and it's not like she had had any chance to meet their friends. She kept close to Mako as he walked around the mess looking for his brother and greeting a bunch of his friends along the way.

They found Bolin and Opal in kitchen, serving themselves some beer bottles from the fridge. 

Bolin came to them as soon as he noticed their presence.

“Hey Korra, you came!” He said, excited and with a hint of surprise in his voice. 

He threw an arm over her shoulders giving her a side hug. 

“Beer?” Opal offered her, and, for her own surprised she took it. Opal was astonished. “Who are you and what have you done with Korra?”. The three of them got a good laugh out of that comment when Korra noticed Mako wasn’t paying any attention to their conversation.

“What’s up with him?” She asked Bolin. He pointed the door that led to one of the living rooms. She didn’t see anything interesting until she shifted a bit to her right and her eyes caught sight of the most beautiful woman, with amazing raven hair, and a dress that accentuated all of her curves. “Who’s that?” She turned again to Bolin.

“Asami, she’s in most of our classes, Mako has a major crush on her, has had for the past… I don’t know… year, maybe?”

Korra turned to Mako. “Look who has a crush” she teased, pinching the side of his stomach.

Mako blushed, noticing that he has been caught. “O-oh… haha… it’s nothing really” he said while scratching the back of his neck, the music changed and Mako took this opportunity to change the subject “hey, I love this song, let’s go to the living room.” And with that they all left the kitchen, also leaving the subject behind.

After Korra’s second beer the alcohol started to make an effect on her, and, if she is being honest, she was actually enjoying the party. She wasn’t wrong about the shallow conversations and all the drunk people. But in the end it wasn’t all that bad. 

She danced around with Opal, played beer pong with Mako against two of his friends, and cheered Bolin on at a chugging contest. Whatever it was that Bolin drunk, it did not do him any good, not even 10 minutes later he was threatening to throw himself on the pool, Mako was using all his strength to keep him from doing so and Opal was trying to convince him that that was a very bad idea.

The guys eyeing her wherever she walked where kind of a bother, but she made her best to ignore it. Other than that she met some people, made new party friends, who she most likely would never hear from again, but at least they were fun to talk to. 

At some point she figured that most of the men that were nice to her, were actually just trying to charm their way into her pants. It’s not that she didn’t like being appreciated by man, but she felt like they were undressing her with their eyes, rather than admiring or just being nice, and that suddenly made her uncomfortable. 

In the middle of trying to find a calmer place to get away from all of this Korra realized that she hasn’t once been to the floor upstairs. Going up the stairs turned out to be a bit of a challenge considering she was more tipsy than she realized. She held onto the handrail as best as she could.

Once on the top floor, which was considerably less crowded than the bottom one, she noticed walking on a straight line was harder than it should be, or maybe the amount of alcohol on her body was higher than it should be. Or maybe both, not much made sense at that point.

The sight of a bedroom door flooded Korra with a sudden need to lie down. Of course a bed sounded way more interesting than the floor, which was the only thing she could see that she could lie on. So she clumsily made her way to that door, stumbling and almost dropping a vase from a table that was meant to decorate the house, but right now was just being a very inconvenient obstacle.

When she finally reached the bedroom she made the terrible mistake of supporting herself on the door handle causing the door to burst open and her to fall inside the room.

It took her a few seconds to be able to get back up on her feet, which just made the fact that there was a couple, that was about to get down to business on that bed, now staring at her much more uncomfortable. 

“O-oh my God, I-I’m so sorry, I’m go-gonna let myself out.” Korra said that with a embarrassed smile, but as soon as she closed the door behind her, her eyes went wide at the situation she just witnessed. 

It took Korra a couple of seconds to recover, once she did she looked down the corridor and saw an open door. Getting there wasn’t easy but once she did she was happy to state that it was, in fact, an empty bedroom, and a quite nice one. It was very spacious, had an enormous bed, a big window with an amazing view at its left side, a dressing table across from it and a door to what she assumed led to a bathroom at its right. 

She finally let her body rest on the bed, and God that bed was comfortable. She closed her eyes for a moment, but opened them a few seconds later cause it caused her to feel nauseous.

“Oh well, yeah, guess I’ll keep my eyes open then” she said to herself considering there was no one else in the room and the door was closed.

Korra sighed in awe at the ceiling. How hasn’t she noticed it before? The whole thing was painted navy blue, almost black, with tiny white dots all over it. The universe! That realization caused a wave of happiness to wash over her. 

“Wow!” she let escape, unconsciously, “That’s nice… I wouldn’t mind sleeping under this view.”

“It is quite soothing.” Wow, was Korra hearing voices now?

“People usually associate the sea with freedom, because it is so vast it seems endless, but the universe works better for me, it is unachievable, absolutely impossible to reach, and infinitely big.” Korra was in a state of daydream.

“That’s… deep, I really just think it’s beautiful.” That voice was nice. And then it hit her, a voice? Where was it coming from?

Korra pushed herself up to her elbows and her stomach made a very weird thing. At first she thought it was her body’s natural response to the alcohol, but she discarded that idea once she saw the source of the voice: a woman staring at her from the door. 

She had a beautiful, shiny, pitch black hair, she wore a red dress that suited her so well and had the most dazzling emerald green eyes. She was beautiful. Unexplainably beautiful. Then something clicked on Korra’s head. She was the girl Mako had a crush on. Amisa? Asima? What was her name?

“Asami!’ she said, proud of herself for remembering, that is, until she processed the look of confusion in Asami’s face. Her cheeks heating up from the embarrassment of all the time she spent staring at that gorgeous stranger before screaming her name out of nowhere. “S-sorry” she diverted her gaze. 

A gentle giggle could be heard in the room, “You’re friends with Bolin and Mako, aren’t you?”, Korra was trying to get a hold of herself, “it’s just that I saw you with them… and I figur-”

“Yes!” Korra interrupted, and then cursed herself for it, “yes, I’m friends with them, that's how I ended up here, in this house. Which, if I think about it, I don’t even know who’s it from. That is also how I got to this room… well… not literally, I got here by myself, but I wouldn’t be laying in a stranger’s bed, in a stranger’s house, staring at a stranger’s ceiling if they haven’t convinced me to came to this party in the first place. You see, I’m not much of a party person and-and you didn’t ask, sorry, I talk too much when I’m nervous.” Korra was now violently blushing, absolutely unable to look at the girl standing by the door. 

“So-” Asami’s voice sounded certain and not at all uncomfortable, how Korra thought it would, “you’re nervous?” That caught Korra by surprise. 

“W-what?”

Korra was now able to look at Asami without burning her cheeks up. The reassuring smile that appeared on her face seemed to calm Korra down. The green-eyed beauty slowly started moving towards the bed.

“Okay, in order to ease your mind from all that confusion... this is my house, I’m the one throwing this party, and this” she gestured around whilst getting closer to Korra “is my bedroom. Which makes this” she pointed up “my ceiling, and this” she sat down, mere inches from Korra “my bed.”

Asami stared at Korra intently while the blue-eyed girl’s expression went from astonishment to embarrassment. Asami smiled at the effect she was having. Korra was threatening to get up and out of the room, but Asami was faster.

“I’m sorry, I am such a jerk. After all there is a pretty girl laying in my bed and I didn’t even have the courtesy to ask you your name.” 

“You think I’m pretty?” Asami quickly picked up on the hopeful tone that came with that question and a smirk appeared on her face. 

“I do. And I’m guessing I’m gonna have to call you ‘pretty girl’ from now on since you don’t seem interested in telling me your name.”

“K-korra” she managed to get out.

“K-korra” Asami repeated in the same stuttering way Korra did “It’s a bit hard to pronounce isn’t it?” She joked. Oh, she was having way too much fun with how easy it was for her to make Korra stutter.

“Korra, my name… is Korra.” 

“Korra… mhm… better. Definitely easier to pronounce in between moans.”

Korra was now very aware of how close they were, very aware of the fact that she was now imagining what Asami would sound like while moaning her name. Asami, on the other hand, was enjoying this, oh, so much. And the change in Korra’s light blue eyes into a darker shade only encouraged her to keep going. 

“You know, the moment I saw you walking into my house, those wondering, nervous eyes” Asami moved closer to Korra “all I wanted to do was bring you up here” she moved even closer “and just stare into those blue orbs until they weren’t nervous anymore, and then-” they were so close that Korra could now feel Asami’s breath against her right cheek.

The only thing she could concentrate on right now was the tingling in her cheek from the closeness, and Asami’s hand on her hip, which she hadn’t noticed was there until now.

“W-what… and t-then what?” 

Asami’s smirk was as big as it could be. She moved towards Korra’s right ear. Close enough so that a low whisper could be heard.

“Kiss you.”

That statement sent shivers all over Korra’s spine, her whole body was flaming hot and her mind couldn’t produce a single coherent thought. Asami slowly inched back to see the effect that her words had caused in Korra’s face, and by her observations, it made exactly what she expected. 

Finally their gazes met, Korra’s baby-blue eyes were darker, as were Asami’s emerald green, both filled with lust. It were painful few seconds for both of them until Korra was finally able to answer.

“Kiss me.”


	3. It's a Carnival in my Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami go to a date at a Carnival, but what kind of insights do we get from this date?

> I have an easy laugh and I adapt to the most different situations, I like to enjoy life and be with people, but I'm always with a tight heart. I suffer for things I shouldn't suffer for, I easily hurt myself for silly things, I create whirlpools of feelings in myself that often sink me.
> 
> ~ Notes of Freedom

  
  


“C’mon Korra, get a hold of yourself, you’ve never been this nervous about a first date before.” The girl mumbled to her reflection on the shower glass door. After washing and rinsing herself, she stepped off the bathroom, only a towel on. 

Her room was a mess, clothes all over, the bed undone, a million random things piled on her nightstand and desk, closet doors and drawers were wide open. This ‘’hurricane’’ was a result of her anxiety outburst earlier over the realization that Asami had said yes to her invitation to go out. 

It is unlike her to act like this, especially before a date. She prides herself in being quite the charmer, but this time it was different. Asami is one of those people you have a crush on even though you know there’s no chance of anything actually happening, she’s untouchable. Or at least Korra thought so until two days ago when she asked her out and she said yes.

Now she had no idea what to wear, what to do with her hair, if she should put makeup on or not, what shoes she could still find both feet around the mess…

\--[Inside Korra’s head]--

“”Okay everyone, we have a problem!” A green bubbly figure with Korra’s hair and a tattoo on the right arm spoke, standing in the middle of the control model.

“A date! We have a date! With Asami!” Another bubbly figure with Korra’s hair and a tattoo on the right arm, this time yellow, exclaimed happily in the back, while twisting and turning in awe.

“What if she doesn’t like us? What if she rejects us? What if we trip and fall and embarrass ourselves in front of her?” A third purple bubbly figure with Korra’s hair and a tattoo on the right arm was trembling in a corner.

“It’s a mistake, we shouldn’t do this.” A blue bubbly figure with Korra’s hair and a tattoo on the right arm, laying down in the middle of the headquarters, dragged out.

“Oh my spirits, get a hold of yourselves.” A red bubbly figure with Korra’s hair and a tattoo on the right arm screamed. “Fear,” she pointed at the purple one “stop whining and make a list of everything that can go wrong. Joy,” she pointed at the yellow one “stop daydreaming and focus this excitement on making us go somewhere. Sadness,” she pointed at the blue one “... just… keep on doing whatever you’re doing. Disgust,” she turned to the green on “you’re in charge,” she took a stance next to her on the control module “get our Korra on her best game.”

Disgust was looking at Anger in shock before a mischievous grin was plastered on her face. “Let’s do this!” 

From the headquarters the emotions are able to see everything Korra sees. So they watch as she walks around on the mess that is her room, almost causing disgust to faint.

“We’re going to a carnival downtown, so we wanna look good, but not too fancy.” Said the greeny pointed out.

“Oh! And comfy, so we can win Asami many prizes.” Joy added.

Korra lifted a yellow dress.

“No, too fancy.” Disgust interjected causing the woman to throw the dress towards the bed and keep looking. “Too casual.” This time to a plain black t-shirt. “Why did we even buy that?” She said at the sight of a flowery skirt.

“Hey,” Joy said outraged “I liked it.”

“We’re never letting Joy in control of shopping… ever.” Anger established.

“Agreed…” Disgust stared at the screen suddenly jumping back. “Oh, no, not that. No, not that either. No. No. Too ugly. Too casual. Too revealing. Not comfortable enough. Too comfortable.”

“Ugh, this is pointless, we should just get into our pajamas and cry under the blankets all night.” Sadness suggested, although the other did not give her much attention.

“Wait, stop!” Disgust said in awe.

“What?” Fear flinched.

“There.”

“Where Disgust? What are you talking about?” Anger said impatient.

“That!” Korra picked up a blue sleeveless top and a black denim shorts. “Perfect.” All the emotions turned to Disgust, who had a proud smile on her face.

\--[Outside Korra’s head]--

Korra watched her reflection in the bathroom mirror. The shirt was a nice shade of blue that brought out her eyes, as well as showing off her strong arm and hugging her well defined abdomen. The shorts also didn’t hide her toned legs, which was great.

She decided to go with a ‘half-up-half-down’ hairstyle, leaving her face and part of her neck exposed, even though the short hair didn’t really cover much of that. For makeup she went with a discreet eyeshadow, some blush and mascara. Maybe chapstick for her lips, but that’s just a habit not necessarily for the beauty of it. 

As for shoes, a pair of combat boots were chosen. After a last look in the mirror, and deciding everything was good, Korra left her room and ran downstairs filled with nervousness and excitement. She found her parents in the kitchen cooking dinner together,  _ they are so adorable _ , and sat on a stool in the isle to chat since she was ready earlier than the time Asami said she would pick her up. Korra still felt weird that, even though she was the one to propose the idea of date, Asami was the one picking her up. On the other hand, that wasn’t such a bad idea ‘cause she does not have an automobile, and Asami being the daughter of the man who created the Satomobile it is likely she will have one.

Her thoughts were cut short by the doorbell ringing. 

*** _ An hour before _ ***

Asami got out of her bathroom, letting a trace of steam, from the unnaturally hot shower she just took, behind. 

She walked around her room on a pair of black lace underwear. The room was enormous and very tidy, of course Asami cannot get any credits for that because she is super messy, but she got people that keep the whole house clean and organized. 

Natural light flooded the environment while the girl walked to her dressing table. She decided to go with her classic makeup, which included a killer eyeliner that showed off her beautiful green eyes and her trademark dark red lipstick. 

Going into her gigantic closet she just changed into the outfit she had already picked out in her head hours earlier. A pair of denim shorts and fishnet tights, a black halter top, a pair of red vans and a red leather jacket, which she was going to use regardless of it not being cold outside. 

Her image in the full body mirror looked great, she undid the bun that was keeping her hair up, letting the strands fall naturally over her shoulders and just stopped to take a look at herself.

\--[Inside Asami’s head]--

“We are killing it!” Said a green bubbly figure with Asami’s flawless jet black hair falling down her back, Disgust.

The five emotions high fived each other and celebrated how good the image on the mirror looked. The moment, regardless of how good it was, did not last long. Walking downstairs a new problem came into question.

“Soooooooo, what should we do?” Said a purple bubbly figure with Asami’s flawless jet black hair falling down her back, Fear, turning towards the other for an answer.

“I say we go with the red one. It’s new, it’s cool, and it’s red, which is a major plus.” It was a red bubbly figure with Asami’s flawless jet black hair falling down her back’s time to give its opinion, Anger.

“Oh yeah he has a great point!” Exclaimed a yellow bubbly figure with Asami’s flawless jet black hair falling down her back, Joy.

“But dad made us promise that he would be the first one we would take for a ride on that satomobile, he would be so upset, we can’t do this to him.” A blue bubbly figure with Asami’s flawless jet black hair falling down her back cried out.

“Then let’s go with the convertible, it shows we are badass.” Joy suggested.

“What if it rains? Then we would get wet, and Korra would get wet, and then she would never talk to us again.” Fear screamed unnaturally fast.

While the emotions discussed in the headquarters, Asami, with a confused and nervous expression on her face, stood on the garage door looking over all her satomobiles, picking up and putting back down several different keys.

The screams turned indistintible at this point. The emotions completely incapable of solving the problem. Noise was so loud that Asami was getting a headache.

“ENOUGH” screamed Anger, the headquarters grew instantly silent, so the girl continued, “we aren’t getting anywhere this way. Plus, we-are-going-to-be-late.” She pronounced each word slowly in order to make it clear her annoyance and reinforce said fact. 

No one had the guts to say anything for a solid minute, until Disgust decided to pitch in on the brainstorming. 

“It was a clear day, there’s no rain forecast, and it  _ is  _ summer, so the probability of it actually happening is minimal. I say we take the risk and go with Joy’s suggestion.” Silence. “The convertible does make us look badass.” She argued.

No answer.

“Convertible it is!” Disgust exclaimed after none of the emotions replied.

\--[Outside Asami’s head]--

And with the decision finally made, Asami picked up the key to the black convertible with red leather seats. The motor roared as the green-eyed girl drove off of the mansion’s garage to pick up Korra.

***

The ride was calm. Thankfully for Asami’s perfect hair, the wind blowing didn’t mess it at all, might have even made her look prettier. 

Arriving at Korra’s house, she parked on the street and got out to ring the doorbell in order for the girl to know she was there. Korra was quicker, though, showing up at the door before the taller one was able to make her way across the satomobile. The girls smiled for a few seconds, admiring each other from afar until Korra started to slowly make her way towards her date.

“How did you know I was already here?”

“I might have seen you from the window.” Korra blushed slightly. Asami found that action pretty cute.

“Well… thank you for destroying my attempt at being a gentlewoman.” 

“I’m sorry my lady, it won’t happen again.” They both chuckled at the little joking session as Korra reached the girl. “You look beautiful.” She complimented her date, who looked away while blushing.

“Thank you. You don’t look so bad yourself.” A lopsided smile made its way into Korra’s lips. “You know what, I might still be able to salvage this.” Asami said as she opened the door for the girl.

“Oh my, thank you.” Korra flirted while getting in. 

Asami walked around the satomobile and got in herself, taking off to their destination. 

The drive started off silent. Both the girls enjoying the view. None of them felt uncomfortable, lost on their own nervousness towards the rest of the night to think of anything else. 

\--[Inside Korra’s head]--

“Now she has some style. Look at this satomobile. Amazing!” Joy exclaimed.

“She’s pretty cool.” Disgust tried to act like she couldn’t care less, no one was buying it since she was practically drooling at Asami’s ride, Asami’s jacket, Asami’s hair… basically anything about Asami.

“She is cool... too cool… she is going to get bored of us, I know it.” Fear started out chill, but quickly fell back into her characteristically overthinking self.

“What if…”

“No, not now.” Anger practically screamed to interrupt Sadness. “We are excited about this, we want this to happen, we will enjoy it, we will have fun, no overthinking or crying out some nonsense that can potentially destroy this.” She screamed… angrily. “So, to make this work, Sadness, you go to that corner,” she pointed to a corner on the back of the headquarters, “Fear, you go to that corner,” she said pointing to another corner on the back of the headquarters all the way across from the one she send Sadness to, “Joy and Disgust you are in control, Joy make us look fun and chill while Disgust you can take over when some flirting is needed,” she directed herself to those emotions who agreed in a heartbeat, “and  _ I _ will be here waiting to bring up our competitive side when needed.” She sat back while both Joy and Disgust took a stand in front of the control module.

\--[Outside Korra’s head]--

Korra was so lost in thought that she jumped on her seat in astonishment from the sound of the radio suddenly invading her ears. A low bass followed by smooth guitar caused a smile to form on her face whilst she turned to face Asami.

“How did you know?”

“Know what?” Asami turned to her right, cocking an eyebrow, a grin painting her lips.

“That I love this song!”

“Is that so?” The green-eyed girl started singing along, facing back the road. Korra was not left behind as the lyrics rolled off her tongue naturally, filling in the once silent environment, together with an occasional laughter from one of the girls. 

\--[Inside Asami’s head]--

Different from the mess that was Korra’s headquarters, Asami’s was rather calm… too calm.

All the five emotions were leaning, side by side, on the control module, staring at the screen in front of them that showed images directly from Asami’s mind, waiting for the moments the girl would steal short glances at her date. Heart eyes could be seen on each and every figure in that room when the tan girl came into sight. 

“Do you think we should buy her flowers when we get there?” Joy questioned Disgust, who was at her right, her eyes never leaving the screen ahead.

“Too cheesy.”

“Maybe we can win her prizes.” Fear exclaimed. “Or not. Cause… if we try… we might lose… and then she will never want to go out with us again thinking we are a total failure.” She cried out, breaking contact with the screen for the first time in the past couple of minutes. 

Anger let out a dramatic laugh. “Don’t worry with any of that, Fear, if I know anything about Korra is that her competitive side will get the best of her, meaning  _ she  _ will be the one trying to win  _ us  _ prizes.” 

“I bet she looks cute when she wins.” Joy exclaimed.

All the emotions quickly turned their attention back to the screen in front of them when another song came up.

\--[Outside Asami’s head]--

The ride went pretty smoothly. The girls sang song after song, not giving any space for silence to settle in again, and stealing glances at each other from time to time. 

The wind blew on their hairs providing a sort of refreshment from the extreme heat that hit town that time of year.

Soon they got to the shore, drive beside the beach. Dusk was falling upon them, the pinks and oranges from the sunset reflecting on the sea making it quite a view.

The carnival didn’t have a parking lot, so Asami found a spot to park the satomobile on the street. They both got out. Korra leaned on its side, taking in the image in front of her. The warm sand, that even though she couldn’t feel she knew it would not be cold due to the huge amount of sun it must have gotten during the day, the sea, the cold salty breeze that softly blew on her bare arms, the sunset that painted the sky with many different shades of yellow, orange, pink and purple. She was so mesmerized that she didn’t even notice when Asami walked around the satomobile and leaned beside her, also appreciating the view.

A few moments passed before Korra shot up in excitement, encouraging them to walk towards their intended destination. It wasn’t far, it was a 2 minute walk, which they made awkwardly side by side, unsure if they should hold hands or not. They chose not to. During the short they made small conversation, asking about each other's families, friends, college life, hobbies, and so on and so forth.

Since they met at college that was their main topic of conversation. Korra learned that Asami was majoring in engineering, even though her father wanted her to double major in business so she could one day take over Sato Industries. Korra noticed that talking about her family’s business was making Asami uncomfortable so she quickly changed the subject. They ended up debating about the whole ‘business school’ thing since Korra was majoring in business, also because of her father, but majorly because she wanted to pursue a career in sports so she knew she wouldn’t follow her father’s steps and was making this to at least make him a little content. It wasn’t all bad, Korra was honestly enjoying the whole college environment and, plus, they had a great sports program.

Soon enough shining colorful lights and the sound of kids laughter flooded the girls senses. They were finally there.

\--[Inside Korra’s head]--

“Wow! Look at all this.” Joy exclaimed with eyes shining towards the screen. “What should we do first?”

“Calm down, let's look around a bit.” Said Disgust.

They turned towards Asami, offering her a huge smile. They extended their arm towards her and she took it. The moment their hands touched, a wave of electricity ran through Korra’s body. The headquarters were shocked. Literally.

Joy and Disgust stood behind the control module, bodies completely stiff, and hairs standing on end. The other three figures weren’t far behind. Fear and Sad, each one standing on their respective corners, looked exactly the same as the two first figures. Anger, who was laying down, almost rolled off of the little couch.

“What… was… that… ?” Fear’s voice came from the back, asking the question they all had in their minds but were physically unable to say.

Slowly Joy and Disgust got their movements back, firstly looking at each other, startled. Eventually they got back full control of their bodies, quickly moving to get Korra to finally react to Asami pulling her through the crazy colorful lights and beaming kids running around holding cotton candy or stuffed animals.

“Where is she taking us?” Joy whispered in confusion.

“Let’s ask.” Disgust replied.

They watched the screen as Asami just shrugged, ignoring Korra’s question. Quickly they came to a stop in front of a tent. They didn’t even have time to read the name of the game on top when Asami started speaking. 

“It’s one of my favorites, and I’m awesome at it!” She had a beaming smile on her face. 

“Oh, she’s challenging us.” Anger got up from her spot. She took a stand in front of the control module, stretched her finger and neck making an awful sound of bones breaking, to which Joy and Disgust made weird faces. “Let’s do this!”

Korra moved closer and held one of the plastic guns that were lined up on top of the tent’s counter, analyzing the clown face on the back with a small hole in his mouth. Asami did the same, except that she had a much more confident face. The guy who was in charge of the game took Asami’s money, which Korra didn’t notice she was giving until it was too late, and screamed for them to get ready. Suddenly water came out of the gun and Korra pointed it to the clown’s mouth noticing a red balloon, that’s supposed to be his nose, filling up.

“See… so easy.” 

“Um… Anger… I think we are losing.” Disgust pointed out.

The figure in charge took a quick glance at Asami’s balloon and noticed it was way bigger than theirs was, her confidence from earlier quickly fading away.

“Oh this is bad. Joy, distract her.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, figure something out.”

Joy took a stand beside Anger and moved some things, that made Korra slightly move her hips to the side bumping on Asami in an attempt to distract her, the image on the screen never moved from the clown’s face though. 

After a few seconds they heard a loud pop, their balloon was still there, huge… but intact. 

“What-” Anger was interrupted by a cheering Asami, celebrating her victory. “Oh come on, dammit, did you even try to distract her?” She questioned Joy, not even waiting for an answer. “That’s so- it’s not- I WANT A REMATCH.” 

“Okay, no, relax, we still got a lot of games to prove we are good at this.” DIsgust stepped up.

Asami and Korra exchanged some flirty challenges, Korra always trying to advocate for the fact that it wasn’t a fair game and that she would win Asami on everything else they played.

They walked away from that tent, choosing another one to play. Always having competitive, and yet quite flirty, discussions after a game. Korra won most of them since Anger felt like she had to prove herself or something.

***

\--[Outside Korra’s head]--

No words could describe the beauty that was the view from the top of the ferris wheel. The thing was huge, so from the top a huge part of the city could be seen, decorated with lights from houses and buildings, since night was already upon them. On the other side the ocean could be seen, peaceful, the moon a few meters above it, full and shining brightly.

Green eyes, though, couldn’t focus on the scenario around them, only on the girl in front of her. Her tan skin. her well defined abdomen, her strong arms, her smooth brown hair that seemed to fit perfectly with her personality, crazy, excited, but also caring. Her blue eyes did not go unnoticed, they were actually her favorite part, they way they sparkled with joy and amazement at a simple thing such as a beautiful view showed how she was humble and able to enjoy the small things in life instead of pretending that she is better than everybody else, something most people she went out with seemed to do. It was nice being out with someone that did not try to impress her with money or status, she had both of those things so they weren’t exactly impressive to her.

Asami was cut off from her train of thought by Korra’s smile. The girl had turned and was now staring back at her, a soft smile painting her lips. 

“What’s on your mind?” Asami didn’t really know how to respond to that.

“You never asked about the company.”

“You want me to ask about the company?” She tilted her head slightly, like a puppy, it was cute.

“No, it’s just…” She trailed off, staring into the distance.

“The first time you mentioned it you seemed uncomfortable to talk about it. I didn’t want to push.”

\--[Inside Asami’s head]--

“Wow!” Sad exclaimed.

“Yeah!” Joy agreed.

A few seconds passed as all the emotions took that in. They did not interpret that the same way though.

“She knows.” Fear spoke up.

“What?” Confusion and shock were obvious in Joy's words.

“She knows we hate our job.” Fear was biting into her nails. “Ouch!” She exclaimed at the feeling of a hand hitting behind her head.

“We don’t hate our job.” Anger stood beside her.

“We don’t love it.” Disgust stated sarcastically.

“Of course we do! It’s fun, and powerful. We hate the way people treat us because of it.” Joy stepped into the conversation.

“Well... she doesn’t.” Anger pointed at the image of Korra on the big screen that filled up a whole wall in the headquarters.

All five colorful figures stared at it for a moment, at her. Her tan skin, her sharp jawline, her small nose that gave a sense of delicacy to her face, something that came into contrast with her well defined muscles and strong body. The smile though, that cheeky, childish smile of hers. Asami was a sucker for that smile.

Silence had settled and no one noticed as Disgust moved some pins and buttons on the control module until Asami’s voice echoed throughout the room. The voice was calm, but with a tinge of sadness, something they guess came from Sad touching the controls by accident. They didn’t mind. Those words sounded just right.

“I love it. I love work, I love the company. Working with my dad, coming up with new products ideas and ways to improve the ones we already have. I love that… I mean, there are boring meetings and seriously annoying paperwork, but… it’s worth it. I have the best times there. The outside world is the actual problem. Meeting new people is always the same, they always end up finding a way to brag about being rich or successfull or something. It’s honestly very tiring. So I just stir clear of the subject.” By the end of this little speech the screen was focused on the horizon, only the moon and sea at view, meaning Asami was no longer facing Korra.

“Nice save.” The others could barely make out the sob that came out of the blue figure’s mouth. 

Joy enveloped Sad in a thigh hug, leading her towards the back of the headquarters in an attempt to calm her down. The three remaining seemed rather clueless at what to do next.

“Okay, so, what now?” Anger said the words no one had the courage to do so far.

“Should we look at her?” They all wanted to, but Disgust knew better that that wouldn’t be good, not for another few seconds. She still had to pitch the idea though.

“Absolutely  _ not _ !” Fear’s characteristic tone was exactly what Disgust expected with her previous statement, hoping that this way she would take control, something that the purple one rarely did. “Just a few more seconds to create a sense of mystery. A little longer… just a little longer…” Everyone eyed Fear expectantly. “A little more… now!.” 

And swiftly Korra’s image came back into view. She was smiling, but a different kind of smile, a warm and sweet one rather than her usually flirtatious grin. Asami’s retributed the smile as Korra’s eyes fell to her lap.

“I wish I could say I understand, but I can’t, I’m not exactly the ‘rich girl’.” Korra made air quotes.

“So from all that she got that we  _ want her to be the ‘rich girl’ _ . What has gotten into this girl?” The red figure stepped back from the control module as steam started to come out of her ear. Disgust and Fear didn’t even dared to get close to her, shifting their attention back to the girl in front of them. 

“I never said that.” Asami’s voice was still calm, the two remaining didn’t let Anger get to her.

“Okay, Fear, what do we do now?” The green one asked for directions.

“This is new territory, we have to be careful.” Both figures walked towards the control module. “We must keep our smile, don’t want to look like we are offended.”

“Are we offended?”

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.”

“Okay, so….”

“Let’s wait and see what she says.”

“It’s been twelve seconds and she hasn’t said anything.”

“I know. “

I have an idea…” she looked towards Fear “but I don’t know.”

“Whic-” Looking into her eyes she could see what she meant. “Oh, I see.” She looked down in deep thought. “Isn’t it… kinda cliché?”

“That’s what makes it so much more appealing.”

Fear stopped for a second in order to process the idea. She was in deep thought for so long that Disgust was starting to get worried, regret rising from her bowels from ever even suggesting that.

“Let’s do it.” At her words Disgust let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in. “The stage is yours.” Fear gestured towards the control module, stepping aside in order to let the green figure take the lead. 

Disgust seemed unsure at first. She looked down at the control module and then back up to the big screen where Korra sat there, her blue eyes piercing right into the headquarters as if she could see everything going on there. Her first move was discrete: a hand running through Asami’s hair, that trick always worked. Next she got back to her staring match with Korra, since her eyes had roamed to the view in consequence of the gesture made just a few seconds ago.

\--[Inside Korra’s head]-- 

Confusion filled the air of the blue eyed girl’s headquarters, all five emotions staring intently at the green eyed girl in front of them, absolutely mesmerized by her beauty, completely caught on the movement of her hand going up to stroke through her hair, such a simple gesture that just made her so appealing.

“What… is she even… what?” Joy managed to stutter out. 

Soon enough their eyes connected again and no emotion was able to form a single coherent thought. So they just watched, watched as Asami smiled at them, a smile that seemed so sweet and innocent only to turn into the Devil’s smirk in a matter of seconds. 

They watched as her eyes fell down from Korra’s eyes to Korra’s lips, biting her own as they made eye contact again, somehow managing to always keep that smirk plastered on her lips. 

They watched as Asami inched closer, as her features became even more detailed as she approached, her long face, upturned nose and full lips, until they realized that she wasn’t the only one moving, but somehow Korra was moving closer to her as well, not that any of the five colorful figures could be to blamed for.

They stopped, so close to each other that they could fell each other’s breathes on their own faces. For a few seconds no one moved, afraid that the moment might break if they did so.

The world around seemed to come to a stop. The music was tuned out. The lights didn’t flash as brightly. The ferris wheel on the highest point, giving them the perfect view of the city, but they couldn’t care less. All they could focus on right now was the drop-dead gorgeous girl in front of them, mere inches from their face.

Without even noticing, Disgust pressed a button in the control module that sent them jolting towards Asami, so quickly that it looked like they could even end up getting hurt.

But they didn’t.

The girls’ lips connected.

Electricity flowing through Korra’s body hit the headquarters almost frying everyone there. 

But they didn’t care.

They were kissing her.

Finally. 


End file.
